


Драбблы

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла о 3-Z классе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ланч ранним утром.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Early Morning Lunch" and "Cigarettes"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5792) by midori_lover. 



Стрелки часов едва пробили девять утра, а Кагура уже достала свой бенто: рис с неприлично огромным количеством жареных яиц.

Тут же рука одного из учеников взметнулась вверх.

\- Гинпачи-сенсей! Кагура снова слишком рано начала завтракать! – прокричал сидящий рядом Окита.

Учитель тяжело вздохнул. Это повторялось из раза в раз, словно по чьему-то сценарию и, следует заметить, очень утомляло:

\- Ой, Кагура! Ты на три часа ошиблась временем!  
\- Сэр! В моей стране мы на самом деле завтракаем в 9 утра.  
\- Ты уже трижды использовала это оправдание. Придумай что-нибудь новое. Или пусть в твоей стране, наконец, определятся со временем приема пищи! – Гинпачи снова вздыхает и возвращается к написанию вопросов для теста на доске.

Кагура хочет снова вернуться к трапезе, но, к ее удивлению, коробка уже перекочевала на парту к Оките, который с наслаждением уже что-то жевал оттуда.

\- Ммм, - произносит он с набитым, как оказалось рисом, ртом. - Ты может и плоскогрудая дура, но готовишь вкусно. Думаю, в будущем я на тебе женюсь. Хотя, для начала, конечно же, отрасти грудь побольше, – добавляет парень, но Кагура заводится еще с первой фразы. Не моргая, она смотрит на него. Ее сердце стучит так громко, а лицо, сменив все оттенки красного, становится, наконец, розовым, и тут Окита замечает:

\- Эй-эй, Китайка! – парень машет рукой перед лицом Кагуры. - Ты там как? Живая? Эй!

И в этот же миг кулак врезается в его подбородок, посылая в полет через весь класс.

\- Ублюдок! – со злостью в голосе восклицает Кагура, приближаясь широкими шагами к месту, где лежал Окита. – Как ты посмел дотронуться своими грязными ручонками до моего завтрака? Как ты посмел назвать меня плоскогрудой? – каждое предложение сопровождалось ударом, нацеленным в лицо парня. - И как ты смеешь играть с моими чувствами? Я - взрослая женщина, а чувства взрослой женщины заслуживают уважения! Тебя что, этому никто не научил, ха? Ха? – наконец Кагура останавливается, и, потирая ноющие кулаки, добавляет: - И будто бы я хотела стать женой такого ублюдка, как ты.  
\- Ах ты мелкая сучка, - Окита с трудом принимает сидячее положение, зажимая тыльной стороной руки кровь, которая непрерывным потоком хлещет из носа, и с ухмылкой добавляет: - После школы, Китайка. Можешь начинать бояться.

Кагура ухмыляется в ответ:

\- Уже начала.


	2. Сигареты.

В этот раз Хиджиката, выбравшись вечером на крышу, оказывается на ней не один.

Даже издали по серебряным волосам и белому халату он узнает фигуру своего классного руководителя, высматривающую на горизонте что-то, известное лишь ему одному.

Хиджиката тут же запихивает пачку сигарет поглубже в карман и направляется к ограде в противоположном от учителя направлении.

Несмотря на все попытки остаться незамеченным, Гинпачи почти сразу же окликает его.

\- Хиджиката-кун, почему так далеко от меня? – улыбаясь, спрашивает он. Жестом мужчина подзывает своего ученика подойти поближе.

Со вздохом Хиджиката подчиняется и останавливается в паре шагов от Гинпачи.

\- Что вы здесь делаете, сенсей?  
\- Ничего особенного. - пожимает он в ответ плечами, - Рассчитывал выкурить здесь сигаретку-другую, чтобы скоротать время, но, как оказалось, я забыл пачку в классе, - губы светловолосого мужчины складываются во всезнающую улыбку: - Но у тебя-то сигареты с собой, я прав, Хиджиката-кун?

Положительный ответ уже хотел было сорваться с языка, но парень вовремя одернул себя.

\- Конечно же нет, сенсей! Что натолкнуло вас на подобную мысль?

Резкий выпад вперед, и улыбка Гинпачи становится шире, когда он машет пачкой перед лицом ученика.

\- Наверное, вот это.

Руки на автомате нащупали карман, который, как и предполагалось, оказался пуст. Черт!

\- Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу об этом, - Гинпачи подносит палец ко рту: - Это будет нашим маленьким секретом.  
\- Вы даже не отчитаете меня? И не скажете ничего о вреде курения? – не веря происходящему, пробормотал Хиджиката. Ну что за чудак, а не учитель.  
\- Зачем? Как будто мне есть от этого какая-то выгода, – мужчина вытаскивает одну сигарету из пачки, прежде чем кинуть ее обратно парню. Хиджиката внимательно наблюдает за тем, как его учитель прикуривает, и с удивлением понимает, что не в состоянии отвести взгляд от движений его рук: может они грубоватые и мозолистые, но с зажатой меж пальцев сигаретой кажутся очень изящными.

В образовавшейся тишине он продолжает наблюдать, как Гинпачи подносит сигарету ко рту. Когда он выдыхает, дым красиво струится из его приоткрытых губ.

Не позволяя Гинпачи поднести сигарету, Хиджиката резко сокращает расстояние, пока не оказывается всего паре дюймов от удивленного лица мужчины.

Брюнет медленно отодвигает его руку вниз, ту самую, в которой тонкие пальцы держат сигарету, пока она не оказывается лежащей на его талии. Губы Гинпачи все еще приоткрыты в ожидании затяжки никотина, но теперь Хиджиката замечает, как ожидание сменяется интересом.

Когда Хиджиката преодолевает эти пару дюймов между ними, то его рот буквально неуклюже сталкивается с губами учителя. Он ощущает горький привкус дыма и никотина на языке Гинпачи, который, очевидно, быстро преодолел удивление, так как Хиджиката почувствовал пальцы, зарывающиеся в его волосы и ласкающие кожу головы, а…

 

\- Ой, Хиджиката-кун, ты и правда неразговорчивый, каким кажешься, да?

Стало теплей, или это только Хиджикате показалось? Воротник обжигал и натирал нежную кожу шеи. Наощупь он расстегнул две верхние пуговицы своей форме.

\- Сенсей, - быстро проговорил он, - мне пора.  
\- В самом деле? – Гинпачи удивлен. - Но мы даже не начали разговор.  
\- А, ничего страшного. До свидания, сенсей, – брюнет почти срывается на бег, стараясь не поднимать покрасневшее лицо, чувствуя на себе взгляд учителя.  
\- Не расхаживай с сигаретами в руке! – кричит ему вслед светловолосый учитель. Хиджиката чертыхается и запихивает пачку поглубже в карман.

И все же перед выходом с площадки, он позволил себе один раз обернуться, чтобы посмотреть как Гинпачи, наслаждаясь закатом, пускает в небо струи дыма и поклялся в том, что никогда больше не останется наедине с этим человеком.


End file.
